


Soaring Stone

by mathmusicreading



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathmusicreading/pseuds/mathmusicreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. A people of peace walled themselves behind mountains, frozen within stone by a magic spell for a hundred years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring Stone

Sina has not known war for over a century. It is said that a man traveled the earth in search of learning, and everywhere he went he saw the effects of power, corruption, and destruction. At last he crossed the mountains surrounding the small, beautiful kingdom of Sina.

Sina, hedged in by many great kingdoms beyond its mountainous borders, and preparing to go to war with its neighbor to the south. The Traveler saw a land where he could make a difference, and so he approached the heirless King Lod of the House of Reiss with a proposal. The Traveler was a mage of some power, and if the King would make him his second-in-command, he would see the kingdom through the war. This the King agreed to readily, and so with renewed confidence led forth his men to war.

But vast in number were the enemy troops, such that the land shook with their tread. The steadfast men of Sina stood their ground as the invading forces poured over the mountains, and lo, the Traveler called forth a landslide to sweep their foes away. Thus the battle was won, but the King was lost.

The Traveler rallied the men under his command, calling them back to the foot of the mountains. And from the dying he collected their strength, their spirits burning to protect their home and their people. With this power he shot to the summit of the Sina Mountains' highest peak, straight as if drawn by a string. There he cast a great spell that none should pass through the mountains ever again as long as he lived. On his return, as he descended from the heavens, he proclaimed the mountains impassable and Sina free from war evermore.

He disbanded the army, sent Sina's men back to their homes and families to live in peace and prosperity. Word went before him and the people after in a crowd, proclaiming him Hero, Savior, Lord.

And so the Mage became King.

He guards the land and is sustained in turn. May King Kenny and his Golden Age live and reign eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary stole from the opening narration of [_Gargoyles_](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Westernanimation/Gargoyles).


End file.
